patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Location Saga
About This This Saga is center around Ash Mongoose who started his new day at Circus Baby's Entertainment. A place made some time around the closing of Fazbear Pizzarea. Strange enough thou, Ash see many strangeness through out his workplace, With alot of them giving him chills and question. Can Ash survive a week of fear of what appear to be funtime animatronics? What Happen The Saga begins with a brand new workplace name "Circus Baby's Entertainment" opened for business. Ash Mongoose, who has his doubts at first, wants a job to help cover his & Mina's payment problems & is hired to do 5 Nights of work. During Night 1, Ash, who was named "Eggs Benedict", due to his problems with the keypad. He has no problems in Night 1 by checking Ballora & Funtime Foxy by giving them shock that sprang them back to life. Once he make his way to Baby to check on her to give her a shock, she is mysteriously wasn't there, leaving Ash scared & with questions. Meanwhile Patricia & Mei are excited about the new TV Drama Show called "The Immortal & the Restless", about the vampire & his wife, whom both have relationship problems with each other about the baby, the vampire's jobs & many more problems as each episode rolls on, with Patricia & Mei eating the popcorn as they watch. With the Start of Night 2, Ash is experiencing some technical difficulties with the power short circuiting & is left in the dark until the power starts back up again. Suddenly, Ash heard a calm woman like voice telling him to hide under the desk for shelter. She warns her that the HandUnit will warn Ash that he needs to start the power manually & need to get to the Breakers' Room to turn the power back on. But even more surprising when the woman voice warns Ash about when if he follows the HandUnit's instructions of crawling as fast as they can from Ballora, he will die, surprisingly she is correct, if Ash is not careful & takes her word for it, by crawling slowly & stopping when Ballora is near. When he quietly makes it inside, Ash is tasked to turn the power back on, while using Bon-Bon for keeping Funtime Freddy as far away from Ash as possible to turn the power back on & end the shift for today, leaving Ash wondering, who is that mysterious woman that's helped him. In Night 3, Ash reaches to the Maintenance Room to see Ballora being taken apart, but Funtime Foxy is nowhere to be seen & Ash needs to sneak through the Funtime Auditorium, while avoiding Funtime Foxy. Ash, who reaches the Parts & Services Room, is now tasked to fix & deactivate Funtime Freddy & Bon Bon. Once he succeed, he exits the room, comically forgetting about Funtime Foxy who jumpscared him into an unconscious state. Ash is now awaken inside a Springlock Animatronic Suit, because Baby has hidden him there to avoid getting caught. When Baby opens the springlock face of the suit, she also warns him about the springlocks are getting loose with air, moist & movement & tells him to rewind them back tight while shaking off the Minireenas as he does so, throughout Night 4 in 3 real life minutes. After that, Ash quickly escapes from the suit & hurries out of here, glad that he is still alive, but worried about Mina. On the 5th night, Ash partner appear to be William Afton, A Human Worker who started off his day much like Ash. However, Ash notice things going more wrong then ever and agreed to follow Circus Baby instruction, To the point of entering the dark hallway and being told to where to walk to next. William however instructed Ash to take another way while he head to the next room. Ash later ended up in a forbidden room where, At first Ash feel glad of being fired. Only to feel shocked when Circus Baby is no longer herself, Seeing the dark truth of seeing Ennard, A Monster Animatronic made of different parts, Including Circus Baby herself. Ash having no choice but to battle against Ennard to make sure Ash survive a night. Ending After a strong battle between Ash and Ennard, Ennard took notice of William in the scooping room and recognize him, Retreating and heading to room while trapping Ash inside. Ennard was ready to kill off William so he can be free in his body. William said that all Animatronic are alike in murdering to gain what they want, Including Circus Baby killing his daughter in the past. As he get impaled by the scooper, He drop a molotov on the ground and set the place blazing with him and the spring suits. With the vent being Ash only way out, He make a run for it while kicking Ennard down to prevent him from catching up. Ash escaped with a few burn mark and learn of William secret in being the Purple Guy in the past. As Ash about to leave, Ennard return, Dropping Circus Baby eye in hope of her getting rebuilt for a new future after the painful action she did before dying by the flames on him. Ash agrees and head out to Mina. The saga ends with Ash and Mina giving the Exotic Butters to Patricia and Mei for their season finale of the Immortal and the Restless. Characters Heroes *Ash Mongoose (Main Protagonist) *Mina Mongoose (Support) *Pan (Opening only) *Patricia the Skunk (Only during the soap opera scenes) *Mei (Only during the soap opera scenes) *Purple Guy (As William Afton) Villains * Ennard (True Main Antagonist) * Circus Baby (Main Antagonist til Night 5) * Ballora * Funtime Freddy + Bon-Bon * Funtime Foxy Neutral * HandUnit (Mainly annoying Ash.) Bonus * Vlad (in the Immortal and the Restless show) * Clara (in the Immortal and the Restless show) * The Vampire Baby (in the Immortal and the Restless show) Deaths * Two Technician (Hanged) * Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy (Parts used for Ennard) * William Afton/Purple Guy (Sacrafice himself in the Scooper before burning the place down) * Ennard (Burned to death in fire, Giving Circus Baby eye to Ash) Mentioned Death * Purple Guy died before the saga many years ago after the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Saga. He died trying to hide in the Springtrap suit from the ghost of his murder victims, Aided by Fluttershy. * In some case, Purple Guy Soul(both during and after his control on Marian Puppet in the Lost Love Saga), He stated that he had a daughter who died to Circus Baby. While he doesn't make any form of appearance in the meantime, It is possible that him or his daughter will be mention again and possibly play a big role. * At Ash 2nd Night, HandUnit(using Angies Teen voice at the moment) stated that 2 guy died in the vent Ash was crawling on. However, This doesn't pull up to anything in the story or was even mentioned again. Trivia *This is the 4th Saga based on the Five Nights at Freddy's game and the 1st Saga of the series after Samantha depart from the main Lawl RPG Series. **While Five Nights at Freddy's 4 haven't got a Saga, It is assume that because it take place in the past, It would be too difficult to make a story on it and was skipped. * This is the 1st Saga after the end of the Haze Event at Earth. * The Purple Guy name is reviled to be William Afton who made sure he finished Circus Baby off before his demised. ** His way of killing Ennard with a Molotov is similar to the unexpecting building burning in the end of FNAF3 and the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Saga Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Saga based off a game